Getting in the way
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Chin prevents Kono and Adam getting the alone time they need.


Prompt from a guest about Chin getting between Adam and Kono.

Kono and Adam lay in bed staring at the ceiling in frustration. Adam wore dark grey sweats and Kono lay in one of Adams t-shirts. An annoyed pout was visible on Kono's face as she mentally cursed Chin.

"Eraghhhh!" Kono let out in frustration.

Adam quirked his lips in amusement at his fiancée, her face a picture of loving anger directed at her beloved cousin. A small chuckle escaped his lips causing Kono to look at him with a death stare.

"What baby you're just too cute when you're mad" Adam laughed.

"It's not funny…I'm going to kill Chin soon!" Kono said sulkily.

"I'm sure he isn't doing it intentionally"

"Babe he's everywhere!"

"You were the one that said he could move in with us" Adam pointed out warily.

Kono rolled her eyes at Adam. "Well obviously he needed a place to go whilst his house is being fixed up; the poor guy had to deal with a shooting in his own home."

"So you can't really complain" Adam said cautiously.

"Really? You can't tell me you're not mad"

"Okay yeah I'm frustrated but it won't be for much longer"

Kono pouted and frowned and pulled the duvet over her fidgeting to try and get comfortable. She huffed and puffed in frustration twisting around before letting out a groan.

"You alright there?" Adam asked as he tried to contain his laughter.

"No I need sex but I can't have sex because my cousin keeps interrupting or inviting us to watch movies or go out and I haven't had sex in nearly a month because of him and his existence and it's driving me crazy!" Kono complained comically.

"Oh I'd never have guessed!" Adam mocked earning himself a slap to the chest. "What was that for?"

"For mocking me!"

"I'm sorry baby I know how you feel every time I see you I have to try and contain myself." Adam said sympathetically. "You know he's probably asleep by now we could be really queit" Adam said seductively.

Kono moaned in pleasure and frustration as Adam kissed her neck. "I can't keep quiet he will hear!" Kono sighed.

"Just control yourself I'll kiss away your moans" Adam smirked as he lay on top of her, his arousal evident.

"Mmmm baby we can't he's down the hall"

"Please baby" Adam begged unashamedly.

Kono sighed and relaxed under Adam's touch allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth as she pulled him close and kissed him repeatedly enjoying the moment.

Within a few minutes Kono was naked and open for Adam her own arousal covering her thighs in desperation. She whimpered under Adam's touch and bit her lip to remain quiet when a light knocking on the bedroom door caused the couple to freeze.

"Kono?...Cuz?...Boss called we got a case" Chin said through the door unaware of his baby cousins state of dress.

Kono sighed and resisted the urge to scream. Her body was on fire and so ready for Adam but her cousin once again had interrupted there moment. Adam couldn't contain his laughter and buried his face in the pillows so Chin wouldn't hear. Kono kicked Adam's shin before grabbing the t-shirt she previously wore and padded to the door peering round slightly to keep her body hidden.

"What?" She asked with a fake sleepy smile.

"Boss called we have a body" Chin informed quickly.

Kono took in his appearance, already dressed in his work clothes and ready to head out.

"I'll be ten minutes wait for me in the car" Kono said before closing the bedroom door.

She walked into the en-suit bathroom and cleaned herself up before grabbing fresh clothes and heading out to meet Chin, her body still beginning for Adam's touch and her cheeks flushed from the activities fifteen minutes prior.

Kono stormed out of her bedroom and towards the lanai where Chin sat drinking a beer with Adam. Kono had planned to surprise Adam with sexy new underwear set since Chin was supposed to be going out with Leilani but when Kono had returned home she had found Adam and Chin drinking beers together. It had now gone over the month without sex and Kono was ready to blow. She couldn't even find time to sort herself out without Adam, not that she wanted to she wanted him but she was grasping at straws. Therefore she decided to confront Chin when he had asked if they both wanted to go drinking at a new bar that night.

"So cuz what do you think about trying that new place tonight?"

"Do you like sex?" Kono asked Chin with a very straight face.

"Kono!" Chin and Adam both exclaimed.

"Do you? Because I do…I really like sex I like to have sex more than once every day if I can and it doesn't have to be contained to the bedroom. I like to come home to my fiancée and fuck him on the couch before he carries be to the bedroom where we make love over and over until I can't walk in the morning." Kono rambled.

"Are you drunk?" Chin genuinely asked glaring at Adam slightly when Kono mentioned him fucking her.

"No I am not drunk Chin I am horny…horny as hell and all I want to do is have sex but your everywhere!" Kono said with her hands in the hair.

Chin looked at Kono in shock before realising how much his constant presence must have impacted her and Adams everyday life.

"Oh" Chin muttered taking aback.

Kono sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. "I'm sorry cuz I love you to death and spending time with you has been great but I don't feel comfortable having sex whilst your sleeping down the hall so I tried to wait until you were out but we work together and come home together and there just hasn't been time and I'm desperate" Kono explained.

Chin stood from his seat and looked to his cousin. "I didn't even think cuz, I'm sorry I just invited you to everything as a thank you for letting me stay, I'll get out of your hair I'll find a hotel" Chin said softly.

Kono felt a sense of guilt wash over her and through herself into Chin's arms hugging him tight.

"Can you just give us a few hours please I just need some alone time with Adam but please don't find a hotel I want you to still stay here." Kono said gently.

"Are you sure it's no problem to find somewhere else."

"No I want you to stay" Kono stated.

Chin smiled at Kono and kissed her temple before turning to Adam. "You better not just use her to fulfil you needs Adam she deserves to be looked after I don't ever want to hear that you fucked her!" Chin said sternly before leaving for a few hours.

"If only he knew what you were like in the bedroom" Adam chuckled.

"Oh shut up and fuck me" Kono begged desperately as the two ran to the bedroom.

Kono and Adam lay in each other's arms staring at the celling blissfully. Adam wore his birthday suit as did Kono, both their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat from the rigorous activities. A pleasurable and satisfied smile covered Kono's face. She mentally thanked Chin for giving them the time they needed.


End file.
